Dorms of DOOM
by Kaori-Kiada
Summary: After receiving strange phone calls the fantastic four guys start to one by one go missing Why is a strange 'all girls university' involved and what does Superman have to do with all this? Is it an epidemic? a government coverup? Find out in DORMS OF DOOM


DORMS OF DOOM

KK: So while floating in the lake with Summing up the Stars, this evening I came up with this...

COMPLETE AND UTTER RANDOMNESS that had us is stitches with the giggles!

ACT I

--------------------------------------

Sound of a phone ringing

Reed Richards looks around, normally by now Johnny would have already answered the phone expecting it to be one of his many girlfriends or admiring fans. Or perhaps someone to talk to about buying a new car. No one was around so that left him to answer the phone.

"Baxter Building, Reed Richards speaking," "Reed its Johnny." "Johnny? Where are you?"

"Well I went back to university, its an all girls university, everyone is really friendly here, I'm now living in the dorms, its really not bad, they're all girl dorms. But some stuff has broken down and I need your help with fixing it all. Can you come?"

"Your pretty good with tools Johnny, why would you need my help?"

"Umm, No tools, nothing fancy enough any way. Please?"

"Ok sure, I'll be right there."

--------------------------------------

A/N: Through the magic of fanfiction, Mr, Fantastic is now at the 'All girls University'.

--------------------------------------

"Johnny?" Reed called out in the halls of the seemingly empty dorm house.

Out of no where Mr, Fantastic is pulled into a large room, only to be glomped by the Human Torch.

"REED." Sobbed the usually freakishly happy man, "I'm so sorry..."

"What do you mean, I thought that there was some stuff that needed fixing?"

"You realize your never leaving right?" Johnny looked utterly terrified.

For being designated the worlds smartest man, Reed Richards couldn't figure out what his hot headed team mate was talking about. Then it dawned on him their were a lot of girls in the room he hadn't taken notice to before.

"Johnny?"

"..--"

------------------------------------

Sound of a phone ringing

Ben Grimm walled in to the hall. He had been awoken by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Geez its quite today."

He scratched his head and picked up the phone.

"Thing?"

"Match Stick is is that you? Where are you?"

"Where are we, I'll..."

"Ben"

"Stretch? You there? So your with Match stick I'm in the mood to clobber him today? Where are you guys? You all right"

"Where am I well I went back to university, its an all girls university, everyone is really friendly here, I'm now living in the dorms, its really not bad, they're all girl dorms. But some stuff needs to be moved around and I need your help with it all. Can you come?"

Ben thought this was a little weird his friend was more than capable of moving large objects on his own, and what the hell would he need to go back to university for, he was the smartest man in the world. Also he was sure he Johnny was the first one he had spoken to, it was strange that he had been cut off so abruptly. Whatever his friend had asked for help so he would help, though he had sworn that he had heard what sounded like paper or pages being turned. But it could have been one of Stretches notebooks blowing in the wind, if his friend wanted him to help move stuff, he was the guy to do it.

"Sure I'll be right there.

-----------------------------------

Ben entered the grounds of the university to which he had been instructed by Mr. Fantastic to come to, to help 'move stuff'. He wasn't sure or not but something was a little off, gut feeling and all, and when you have a gut of stone, if somethings off you notice it really quick. Although people were getting used to his appearance, the girls in the halls and on the schools grounds were oddly calm around him. Not that, that was a bad thing, it was kind of nice not having someone scream at the sight of a large orange stone man walking towards them.

" 'Scuse me miss," Ben stopped a young woman with short blond hair to ask her for directions, "how would I find my way to this building?"

"That's my dorm hall!" The young woman stated, "I'd be more than happy to take you there, I was on my way there, just now."

"Thank you."

Ben followed the girl down some corridors and in to a large dark room, the door slammed behind him and a blinding light caused Ben to shield his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted to the bright light what Ben saw sent a shiver down his spine, in front of him were not only his team mates Reed and Johnny but also other familiar faces.

"Dude you realize your never leaving right?"

-------------------------------------

The Thing had been handed a phone and given a number to call. In the background whispering and script cards were heard. Ben could see them moving in a studied formation. A ringing could be hear after the number had been dialed in for him, he put the phone to his ear and began pacing back and forth.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes could I speak to Clark Kent please."

Through the receiver Ben could hear a woman call out. 'Clark phones for you.'

"Hello?"

"Clark, its Ben Grimm, well I went back to university, its an all girls university, everyone is really friendly here, I'm now living in the dorms, its really not bad, they're all girl dorms. But some stuff..."

-------------------------------------

End ACT I

KK: Well I bet no one has any Idea yet whats going on!!! HEHEH Diabolical I know its short sorry my first fantastic four fanfic! it its going to be a lot funnier I promise, especially when I let everyone in on to whats going on, but that will be next chapter when everything becomes clear. I intend to do Three maybe Four chapters in total! Nothing overly long, about this long or shorter for the next few chapters!! This story you can thank on lack of sleep, being overworked, not seeing my best friend enough...(hint hint for when she reads this ... you know who you are...EBIL GLARE) and a random idea I got and narrated to said best friend!! Its was really funny so I started writing. PLEASE BE KIND FEED THE AUTHORESS REVIEWS I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!

Word count:1066


End file.
